Sombras de pasión
by Ferya
Summary: La pasión y el desenfreno se apoderaran de tu cuerpo, mientras el amor será tu peor enemigo. Podrán Isabella Swan, hereda de una estirpe maldita, y Edward Cullen, heredero de Lucifer, romper la maldición que les rodea?


**Advertencias: Esta historia presenta un lenguaje fuerte y explícito. Además de escenas de sexo explícito. Por tanto si eres sensible o escéptico a estas escenas, te aconsejo que no continúes leyendo. Si deseas continuar, es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

En ocasiones, miramos al pasado buscando las respuestas que el presente no pudo darnos. Esperando que tal vez este sea más benévolo pero como en todas y cada una de las ocasiones, ninguno de los pasados posibles es más hermoso del anterior. Cada uno de ellos es tan cruel como el anterior y el dolor que los envuelve me alcanza sin remedio.

"No puedes escapar" repite una y otra vez la voz interior que se mantiene en mi cuerpo generación tras generación. Pues hubo un tiempo en que la maldición no era parte de nosotras pero fue un error en el pasado el que nos precipito hacia el horror.

Amor.

Aquello que algunos relacionan con un pequeño dios arquero, otros con el destino y otros con el inmortal hilo rojo. Pero en nuestro pasado fue aquello que nos precipito hacia el abismo coronado por el mismísimo Lucifer.

Porque ese fue nuestro pecado, procesar un profundo amor hacia Lucifer. Fue entonces cuando la maldición cayó en nosotras, condenando nuestro futuro.

"Cada vez que el amor llegué a ti de manos del heredero de Lucifer, caerás en un profundo infierno sin fin y tu dolor, no solo lo sufrirás tú, si no tus futuras generaciones también"

Una vez pronunciada, el dolor empezó. Y así ha sido generación tras generación, pero fue en la sexta generación donde la heredera de nuestra estirpe y el heredero del diablo rompieron aquello que jamás debió romperse.

* * *

 _¿Cómo sé que es ella, Padre?_

 _Clavé la mirada en los azules ojos de mi padre que, al igual que esperaba hacer yo, había encontrado a su compañera en una hermosa mujer de cabello como el ébano y bellos ojos verdes. Esa mujer que hoy era mi madre. Sonreí al recordarla, pues hacía años que había partido._

 _Edward, eres el heredero de Lucifer. El fuego recorre tu cuerpo pero cuando la encuentres, ni siquiera tu autocontrol podrá parar tus instintos más bajos. Solo querrás que grite tu nombre y que suplique por ti tan pronto la dejes un momento._

 _No puedo hacer más que imaginarme el cuerpo de mi compañera entre mis brazos mientras esta grita una y otra vez mi nombre. Me la puedo imaginar cabalgando mi polla, embistiéndola sin parar encima de la mesa, en el suelo, el baño…. Dios, puedo sentir como se me pone dura imaginando todo lo que puedo hacer con ella…._

 _La pasión y el desenfreno solo se desatará con aquella que pertenezca a la estirpe de los Swan, pues solo ella reaccionara con los mismos sentimientos. Pero debes recordar que la maldición siempre está presente, por lo tanto debes evitar el amor Edward._

 _No pude evitar entristecerme con su último discurso. Pues yo deseaba a mi compañera en todas sus formas. En su forma más salvaje pero también en su forma más romántica._

 _Pero Padre, yo también deseo el amor…_

 _Él sonrió tristemente antes de responderme:_

 _Lo lamento hijo mío, pero si os enamoráis la muerte llegará para tu compañera causando un dolor insoportable a la siguiente generación. Por no hablar del tuyo, ya que jamás encontraras consuelo en nadie más, ni siquiera en ti mismo._

 _Y como la encontraré?_

 _Pregunté asustado, pues deseaba con gran emoción encontrarme con ella._

 _No sé su nombre, pero puedo decirte el nombre de su padre._

 _Sonreí esperando su respuesta con emoción._

 _Su nombre es Charlie Swan_

* * *

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la conversación con mi padre. Porque allí estaba, entre todos las peticiones que había recibido la suya era la única que importaba. Isabella Swan, estudiante de Literatura en la universidad de Chicago, se presentaba al puesto de secretaria del magnate Edward Cullen para pagar sus gastos. Tan adorable…

Era ella, lo sabía. Esos ojitos marrones me mirarían con deseo mientras esa boquita haría maravillas en mi polla. Si…. Esa boquita me la chuparía hermosamente. Ordené a Irina que la llamara enseguida. Mi compañera había venido como las abejas van a la miel. Tan maravillosamente…

Solo podía soñar con su cuerpo, como serían sus curvas, como movería esas caderas al andar y como sería sentirlo cerca de mí. Mmm…. Tan delicioso…

Podía sentir el fuego por mi cuerpo, como mi bestia interior gritaba por ella tan solo con una fotografía. Tenerla conmigo sería como una tortura eterna pero prefiero que sea mía a que otro la tenga entre sus brazos.

"Mía"

Si… Sonaba bien.

Isabella Swan seria mía.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el primer capítulo :D Espero que les haya gustado pues estoy muy emocionada con el comienzo de esta nueva historia.**

 **Les agradecería que me dejaran sus Reviews. Así me darían muchos ánimos para continuar :D**

 **Las amo :)**


End file.
